


Ambers and Emeralds

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: B), Eren will become the mother, F/F, F/M, Jean has a daughter, M/M, One Shot, Sasha owns a bakery with connie, Yeah you read that right, idk if i should continue, older!AU, the best in town actually, who's the mystery mother?, yep totally legit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-11
Updated: 2014-09-14
Packaged: 2018-02-16 22:48:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2287268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Dude I could smell the gay all the way over here” Reiner whispered, and Bertholdt nudged his arm disapprovingly.<br/>“Shut up” Jean growled at him, causing the other to laugh.<br/>“You should totally ask him out on a date” Sasha pitched in, grinning madly.<br/>“I barely met him!”<br/>“Dates are meant to be for getting to know each other, am I right?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Occurrences

**Author's Note:**

> kirscht-nein.tumblr.com

“Jean? Jesus Christ Jean, its 11:30 a.m, wake up!”  
Said male turned in bed, pulling his blanket up over his head and groaning.  
“Jean! Are you listening? I know you can hear me! Ugh, last time I organize a breakfast meeting with you!”  
He could indeed hear Sasha’s voice on the speaker of his house phone, it had rung 15 times before and she was barely leaving a voice message.  
Jean let out a long groan, sitting up groggily and looking towards his phone, subconsciously he wondered why Aurore hadn’t picked up the phone, but then he remembered who exactly she had spent the night with.  
The man got up lazily, shuffling to the phone and picking it up, Sasha rambling on through the speaker about how Connie was going to beat his ass if he didn’t pick up.  
“Connie loves me too much to do that” he spoke into the phone as he walked towards his kitchen.  
“Aurore certainly would though, she’s been asking for her daddy and getting impatient” Sasha scolded him.  
“Tell her I’m sorry” he smiled to himself, yawning.  
“She’s right here- Aurey, honey, do you wanna talk to daddy?” Sasha’s voice sounded farther now, and he could distantly hear the familiar squeal of his 8 year old daughter.  
“Good Morning Papa!” Aurore yelled into the phone excitedly, Jean slightly cringing at the sudden loudness, she probably put her mouth too close to the speaker.  
“Good Morning mon amour” Jean smiled, walking back to his bedroom, a bagel in hand to keep some hunger down while he got to the diner.  
“Are you almost here? Sasha has a new waiter working for her! He’s reeeally nice and fun!” Aurore spoke excitedly; Jean could almost see her big, bright, amber eyes shining, her light brown hair flowing around in its usual curls as she jumped up and down in place.  
He had thanked god and everything above him that Aurore looked nothing like her mother, but he would have still loved her in any other case.  
“Oh really? Well let me get dressed and I’ll be right down, alright?” He chuckled, already shrugging off his joggers he slept in.  
“Okay! I’ll tell Auntie Sasha that you’re coming!” Aurore beamed.  
“Sounds great, see you soon”  
“Je t’aime papa!”  
“Je t’aime trop, Aurore” he put the phone down, his mind reeling back to what Aurore had said.  
A new waiter?  
His best friend, nearly sister, Sasha and her husband, Connie, owned one of the best coffee shops in town, and Sasha was usually picky with who she chose to work for her.  
All in all she only had Christa, Mikasa and Bertholdt working with her.  
He looked towards the top of his drawer, where a picture of all of them was framed, and when he said all he meant all the workers and their partners.  
Well, in a sense he preferred thinking of them as their own kind of broken family.  
Christa and her girlfriend Ymir, Bertholdt and his fiancé Reiner, Mikasa was holding Aurore, then Sasha and Connie along with Jean beside them.  
He inwardly smiled, grateful that although he would probably never find Aurore a worthy mother, he could give her a sense of what a family feels like. They all loved each other’s presence, from the every so shy Bertholdt to the flamboyant and sarcastic Ymir, to the quiet Mikasa.  
Aurore loved every single one of them, and they all loved her just as much, she was just that kind of child, the one whose smile melts into your soul and whose gaze reaches your heart.  
Whoever this new guy was, Aurore seemed to like him already, so Jean was already glad and ready to welcome him into their little family.

Jean walked up to the small shop, business wasn’t as active today due to the hot summer where no one particularly cared for a walk or drive to get a drink or pastry, but everyone was there any way for the simple enjoyment of each other.  
He opened up the door, being hit by the satisfying coolness of the shops air conditioned temperature.  
“Ah home sweet home” he announced as he grinned.  
“Well hello there Sleeping Beauty, it’s about time you get here” Sasha was pointing at him with a ladle.  
“Soup? In the summer?” he arched an eyebrow, smelling the familiar scent of chicken noodles.  
“Your daughter wanted it, ok?” she defended herself.  
“Where is she?” he sat at a stool on the counter.  
“She’s helping Eren in the back” Christa chirped, handing Jean a coffee, his usual morning, or evening drink.  
“Thanks,” he nodded, smiling, “Who’s Eren?”  
“The new guy” Connie was walking past with a tray of empty plates. “Hey Sash, those costumers sent a greeting to the baker, by the way” he grinned.  
“Naturally” Sasha grinned triumphantly.  
“You’re jinxing yourself” Reiner laughed as he walked in with Bertholdt, “Oh hey Jean!” he high fived said male, Bertholdt also smiled and waved.  
“Hey Reiner, what’s up?” he greeted his high five, also waving back at Bert.  
“Yo, heads up, the new guy is kinda cute eh” the buff blonde nudged Jeans ribs.  
Bertholdt rolled his eyes, “He’s been telling Eren that you’re cute too, I think Aurore and him are plotting something” he laughed softly.  
“Aurore is always hooking me up with people she likes, first it was Armin then Mikasa now this guy Eren” Jean laughed.  
“Oh yeah, Eren is Mikasa’s adoptive brother by the way” Connie spoke up.  
“Ah, I’ll be back in 10, I’m gonna pick Ymir up from practice” Christa was looking at her phone, probably reading the text from her girlfriend.  
“Gotcha covered girly” Sasha waved her hands, shooing her away, Christa laughed, waving at everyone and making her way to the exit.  
“I thought Armin was Mikasa’s only adoptive brother?” Jean cocked his head to the side, taking a sip from his coffee.  
“Well she didn’t talk about Eren because he apparently barely moved back here from studying abroad” Reiner sat next to Jean.  
“Studying abroad to come and work in a coffee shop? No offense to you Sasha” he held a hand up in defense.  
“None taken, I wondered the same thing, but he seemed pretty eager to get the job, and also pretty trust worthy, so I took Mikasa’s word for it, so far he’s been pretty helpful” Sasha leaned against the counter on the other side of Reiner and Jean.  
“-And then when she finally climbed out of the tower, she was really happy because it was her first time in the outside world!” they all turned their heads at the sounds of footsteps, one larger than the other, and to the obvious ecstatic voice of Aurore.  
“Oh really? Wow, how tough it must be to be locked up so many years, huh?” a voice Jean didn’t recognized answered, he quickly registered it as the ‘Eren’.  
“Yeah, and then- Papa!!” Aurore was now in sight of Jean, and she ran forward, springing into his already spread arms.  
“Oh, c’est bon de vous voir, l’amour!” Jean laughed, lifting her up and holding her close.  
Aurore laughed as well, jumping down from his arms and tugging his hand.  
“Papa! Look, this is Eren!” she dragged him forward, and he looked over at the shorter male in front of him.  
Jean had to admit he was undeniably gorgeous.  
He had large green eyes, tanned skin, and what seemed to be smooth, soft, brown hair.  
He couldn’t help but gaze into his emerald eyes for a long time.  
“I uh, Hi, I’m Jean Kirschtein, Aurore’s dad” he stretched a hand out in front of him, smiling.  
Eren smiled back, taking his hand, “I’m Eren Jaeger, although you probably already knew that” he laughed.  
“Yeah, sort of, not the Jaeger part...” Jean chuckled, sort of regretting letting go of his soft hand.  
“Eren! A little help?” Connie was cleaning the tables, and Eren immediately nodded.  
“Ah, right! Coming!” he grabbed a cloth, jogging towards the tables.  
“Dude I could smell the gay all the way over here” Reiner whispered, and Bertholdt nudged his arm disapprovingly.  
“Shut up” Jean growled at him, causing the other to laugh.  
“You should totally ask him out on a date” Sasha pitched in, grinning madly.  
“I barely met him!”  
“Dates are meant to be for getting to know each other, am I right?”  
“Papa, invite Eren to our house!” Aurore jumped at him.  
Jean caught her, gasping, “What? Why?”  
“So we can watch movies and play videogames!”  
“Oh that sounds like a wonderful date idea actually” Sasha nodded, Reiner and Bert nodding with her, “Ah your soups ready kiddo” she slid the bowl onto the counter.  
Jean placed Aurore on the stool beside him, moving her bowl and spoon towards her, which she quickly put into use.  
“I am not going to ask him out on any dates….yet” he tapped his finger on the counter, clarifying things.  
“Oh you are no fun!” Sasha pouted, cleaning the other side of her counter with a rag.  
“I’m not here for your entertainment” he waved his finger at her.  
“You’re here to get some ladies- er, gentlemen” Reiner grinned.  
“Alright! Who’s up for movie night at our place?” Connie was walking back with Eren.  
“Me! Me!” Aurore shot her hand up, slurping up a noodle.  
Everyone laughed, and she only grinned obliviously.  
“Of course you are” Jean ran his hands through her hair, “What time?”  
“Right after work, no one’s backing out!” Sasha brought her hand down to the table.  
“Pretty soon you should just call this coffee shop the Homo shop” a voice spoke behind them.  
“Ymir!” Aurore jumped off her stool, running towards her and jumping up at the tall woman.  
“Hey kid, what’s up?” Ymir smiled, picking her up.  
“How was Soccer practice?” Reiner teased, knowing how much the other hated soccer.  
“I play Basketball, you idiot” Ymir set Aurore down, walking over to Reiner and smacking the back of his head.  
“So you two in for some movies all night? It’s Saturday night, no work tomorrow to worry about getting up early to!” Sasha waved her hand.  
“That was the last of the orders, right?” Mikasa walked in, going over to them.  
“Yep, good job my delivery girl!” Sasha patted Mikasa’s shoulder, who smiled and stood beside Eren.  
“So what were you saying about movies?” Christa asked, holding Ymir’s arm that was draped across her shoulders.  
“Movies, my house, right now, until the last one falls!” Sasha declared.  
“Sounds good” Ymir nodded, and Christa agreed.

Eren stood quietly throughout all this, his gaze occasionally flickering to Jean, who caught him watching every so often.  
“You’re coming too, right?” Jean directed his question at the brunette.  
“Me? Oh um, if Mikasa goes I guess, uh, yeah” he rubbed the back of his neck.  
“Of course we’re going, we’ll bring Armin with” Mikasa smiled softly, nodding.  
“Ah!! It’s already 5! Gotta kick you all out and close up this baby!” Sasha shooed everyone out in panic, everyone of course laughed.  
“See you all there!” Connie waved at them, and they all waved back.  
“Papa! Can Eren ride in the car with us?” Aurore asked, tugging at his arm.  
“Oh, I ride with Mikasa” Eren smiled apologetically.  
“Hey, I’m gonna pick up Armin first so if you wanna get there with Jean it’s fine by me” Mikasa nodded at him.  
“Ah, well in that case, if your dad doesn’t mind” Eren looked at Jean.  
“Not at all, c’mon” he walked towards his car, holding Aurore’s hand, who grabbed a hold of Eren’s hand.  
They walked down the street, Jean blushing lightly at Aurore’s action.  
“Swing me!” she jumped, gripping their hands tightly as she curled her legs up.  
Jean and Eren both held tightly to her arms, swinging her back and forth lightly, all of them laughing as they reached Jeans car.  
After strapping Aurore safely in her back seat, Eren went to the passenger side, looking over the car towards Jeans side.  
Jean met his eyes, both of them looking into colors of the finest gems and stones.  
Ambers and Emeralds.


	2. Probably Not

The car ride was something entirely different.   
Aurore had managed to get both Eren and Jean to sing with her, each of them with their own solo.   
Aurore of course, was screaming and screeching rather than singing, but the other two gave it all they had.   
Eren had a smooth, young voice, not too deep and not too high pitched, the kind you’d imagine would belong to a boy band, Jean liked it.   
Jean on the other hand, had a raspy lull, the vocals you’d hear in a jazz song, it was calming and soothing and Eren’s feelings towards Jean’s voice were mutual.   
Aurore clapped happily by the time they all sang the chorus together.   
“Papa I want to be Elsa for Halloween” Aurore had announced at the end of their song.  
“It’s barely July kiddo, but I’ll keep in mind” Jean laughed.  
“Eren can be a boy Anna and you can be Kristoff”   
“Oh? I don’t think Eren would wanna be that” Jean glanced at the brunette, who glanced back at him.  
“I wouldn’t mind actually, ‘Frozen’ is one of my favorite movies too” he turned to look back at Aurore, smiling brightly at her, said girl laughing and cheering happily.  
“Alright, here we are, Sasha’s mansion” Jean announced, chuckling.   
Sasha and Connie owned a rather large house in the suburbs, and it seemed so large to Aurore she had ended up calling it a ‘Mansion’.   
Aurore immediately ran out of the car, running across the driveway and towards the front porch, in which Sasha, Connie, Ymir and Christa were already chatting at.  
“Careful!” Jean had managed to tell her before she had taken off.  
“Thanks for the car ride, Jean” Eren smiled at the other before also getting out of the car.   
The two took their time to walk across the driveway.  
“So is it hard? Being a single father? I mean, you are single, right?” Eren suddenly asked, looking up at the taller.  
Jeans heart managed to flutter a bit, was Eren actually asking him if he was single? He shook it off, looking back down at the brunette.  
“Yeah, I am, her mother left us as soon as she had her. She literally was gone a week after Aurore’s birth. At first it was a bit hard, y’know, taking care of another life, especially a baby, but I’ve been learning for 8 years, and I have plenty more to go” Jean sighed, looking out at the sun. The heat was beginning to calm as the sun began to hide behind the horizon.   
“8 Years… have you ever tried bringing in a mother figure for her? Or…?” Eren looked out to see what Jean was looking at too.  
“Not exactly… I am not exactly interested in females, not that much anymore anyway” Jean shrugged as they approached the porch and the others.  
Eren’s eyes widened a fraction as he realized what Jeans sexual preference was.   
“Hey you guys, glad to see you made it, Aurore told us about your little musical number, when are we allowed to audition?” Sasha laughed.   
“Ah, shame, Auditions ended last week” Jean grinned at her.   
“Why’re you all out here?” Eren tilted his head.  
“Bert and Reiner kicked us out so they could pick tonight’s list of movies” Connie explained, helping Ymir lift and swing Aurore.   
“You told them nothing raunchy and to stay age appropriate until at least 5 movies, right?” Jean made a face, arching an eyebrow.  
“I took care of that, don’t worry Jean” Christa smiled sweetly, sitting on the porch ledge.   
“Christa is just as much as an over protective mother as you are an over protective father, of course she let them know” Ymir smiled proudly, Ymir was always proud of her girlfriend.  
“At least 5 movies?” Eren asked, looking at the two tone haired male.   
“Aurore falls asleep quickly on movie nights, after about 5 movies it’s like 10:30, which is the time she usually falls asleep, so I just take her up to Sasha’s bedroom and then we can continue” Jean explained.   
“We’re here!” a voice behind them announced.   
“Armin!” Aurore sprung away from Ymir and Connie’s hands, running towards the blonde.   
“Hey Aurore!” Armin smiled, bending down and hugging her tightly, walking towards them, hand in hand.  
Mikasa walked behind him, waving at them, “Are Bert and Reiner choosing tonight?” she asked once she approached.   
“Yep” they all said in unison, a bit terrified, except for Eren, since he didn’t know that Bertholdt loved chick flicks and that Reiner was into raunchy comedies, bless him.   
“Alright ladies and gents and both, our movie selections have been made” Reiner walked out, talking in a booming voice.  
“Yay!!” Aurore cheered, running into the house, in a straight zip line past everyone.   
“We got the kid friendlies up front, exactly 5, and an emergency 6th in case she tries being a rebel” Reiner grinned at Jean, who nodded in return in gratitude. 

Everyone settled into the living room, Sasha and Connie always went all out with their movie nights.  
Tons of blankets were spread out across the floor, extra blankets thrown on top for anyone who wanted to use them.   
There were also millions of pillows everywhere, an equivalent amount of bags of chips, and boxes of soda and juice.   
The large flat screen TV was, of course, was rolled out of its storage place behind the glass door furniture.   
Aurore was sprawled across the floor, a blanket over her, all the way up to her head.   
Ymir was sitting with her legs stretched out in front of her, her back leaning against two couches where they joined, Christa was in between her legs, her own knees brought up to her chest, a bag of chips in her hands.   
Reiner was on the couch above Ymir, laying sideways, his legs on top of Bertholdt’s lap, who was leaning against the side of the couch, one arm draped over Reiner’s legs.  
Mikasa, Armin and Eren all sat together, Mikasa beside Ymir, Armin in between and Eren on the other side, strategically placed next to Jean.  
Jean was sitting cross legged, his knee rubbing against Erens thigh, but neither said anything.  
Connie and Sasha were on the other couch, the one beside Reiner and Bertholdt, and the other side of Ymir.   
The first movie was, as Reiner had stated, kid friendly. ‘How To Train Your Dragon’ had been chosen, and everyone was perfectly fine with it, because, ok, everyone has soft spots for animated Pixar movies as well as Disney movies, regardless of gender and age.   
After going through a few more, Tangled, Wall-E, Who Framed Roger Rabbit and the undeniable Frozen, Aurore was fast asleep after her favorite parts were over, already snoring softly by the time the ending credits began playing.   
“I’ll be right back, I’m taking her up Sash” Jean said as he got up, gently picking up the small girl, keeping her wrapped in the blanket. Sasha nodded, “Her night light’s on my nightstand” she whispered loudly, all of them breaking into small chatter after Aurore was out of hearing ranges, nobody dared to wake her up.  
Jean walked into Sasha and Connie’s room, opening the door with his back and stopping it with his foot.   
After plugging in the nightlight, switching it on, laying Aurore on the bed, covering her up and kissing her forehead, he turned to the door to leave back down stairs, only to be greeted by a pair of big green eyes.   
“Jesus!” Jean breathed, startled.  
“No, it’s just me, Eren” the brunette whispered, smiling widely.   
Jean couldn’t help but laugh lightly, “What’s wrong?” he asked after walking towards the door, the shorter following him.  
“I thought you would’ve needed help with the door, but looks like you already know how to handle it huh?” Eren began walking down the stairs.  
“Yeah, I’ve been in plenty other movie nights, but thanks” He smiled, and Eren nodded, smiling back as they entered the living room.   
“We’re back” Jean announced as they sat down.  
“Ooh we hadn’t noticed” Sasha laughed, unpausing a movie they had barely began playing.   
“What’re we watching?” Eren asked Armin.  
“’Neighbors’” the blonde replied.  
“Reiner’s pick huh?” Jean looked up at the buff blonde.  
“Totally, hey it was this first or ‘The Holiday’ first; we left that for last though, something to calm all of us down” he shrugged in reply.   
“I like ‘The Holiday’” Christa commented flatly as the movie began to play, everyone quieting down. 

The movie had all the right amount of crude humor, everyone in the room laughing at the humorous parts, and being a bit awkward during certain scenes.   
A few movies in, ranging from ‘The Date Movie’ to ‘The Vow’ to ‘Transformers’, Reiner grinned madly as his hands came up to cover Jeans eyes.   
“Wha-Hey!? What are you doing?!” he exclaimed.   
“Shut up, hurry Sasha! Put on the movie!” he urged, and said girl quickly ran to exchange DVD’s.   
Eren arched an eyebrow at the cover: ’The Conjuring’, then at what was being done to Jean.  
Once the music for the beginning of the movie began to play, Jean began to squirm, trying to get away from Reiner’s hands.  
“Oh no, no, no, no, no” he attempted to get up but the blonde sat him back down by the shoulders. “What the hell is this, nope, I am not watching it” he whined.  
Then Reiner did the unthinkable, he grabbed Eren, in a literal sense, as in lifting him fully of the ground while still maintaining him in his sitting position, and sat him onto Jeans lap.   
Both males froze, a red tint invading both of their faces.   
“Eren, stay there, make sure he doesn’t leave, he’s a real pansy for scary movies” the blonde ordered.   
“O-ok” he said quickly.   
During the playing of the movie, both boys had calmed down, and Jean was hiding his face behind the brunettes shoulder, his eyes peeking out over it.   
He’d swear loudly and jump at the various scares of the film, as well as talk quietly at the characters, telling them “why does no one ever listen to the dog, if dog says no, you say no” or “ no don’t you dare look under there you stupid girl, do not do it”.  
Eren only chuckled quietly, listening to Jean ramble at the movie characters for the rest of the movie. 

Later on in the night, probably around 4 in the morning, everyone had slowly begun falling asleep, Christa being the first to fall, followed by Armin, Bertholdt, Ymir, Reiner and Mikasa.   
Connie and Sasha were still wide awake, chatting quietly and sipping coffee they had made and had passed out at some point in that night.   
Eren had dozed off as well, his head resting back against Jeans chest as he snored softly.   
Jean hadn’t noticed when he had fallen asleep, so he didn’t realize until he attempted to sand up.  
Eren was heavy on him now that he was asleep, so he gasped out quietly when he found himself immobilized, his legs asleep.   
“Hey, Eren?” he shook the brunette slightly, who grunted in response, it took a few more shakes to get him to crack an eye open.  
“Wha-Oh my god, Jean I’m so sorry!” he nearly squealed as he rolled off Jeans lap, looking at the other with a bright red face.  
“No, it’s fine!” Jean smiled, chuckling quietly and standing, shaking his legs a bit to get rid of the strange feeling.  
“Gonna go with Aurore now?” Sasha called over to him, to which he nodded to.  
Eren looked at him, and then back down at his spot on the floor, an unsure look spreading across his features.  
“Wanna come up with me?” Jean asked him, and Eren looked up.  
“Oh, sure” he smiled as he began following Jean back up the stairs to the room.  
Aurore was curled up on her side, her sleeping face calm and brightened by the nightlight glowing dimly beside her.  
“She’s afraid of the dark eh?” Eren asked as Jean took a seat on the bed beside his daughter.  
“Yeah, like me” he muttered, motioning for Eren to take a seat as well.   
Eren followed, sitting on the corner, “You’re afraid of the dark?”   
“Nyctophobia, I’m terrified of it” he corrected, “Not a common fear for adults, but it’s always frightened me as a child”   
“Why?”   
“When I’m in the dark, I feel alone, compressed, threatened. I don’t know what’s hiding in the shadows, I can’t see where I am, even if I know where I am, and I have no one to hold, no one to keep me reassured that nothing will happen, no one to tell me they’ll protect me…” Jean found himself rambling, so he stopped.   
“So you’re more afraid of loneliness?” Eren asked, laying on his side, facing Jean.  
“You could say that” Jean murmured, also laying down, facing towards the other as well.  
“And if someone told you they’d protect you and keep you reassured, would you still be afraid of the dark?”   
Erens big, emerald eyes strayed to look at Jeans dimly lit amber eyes, both of the gems meeting for a few seconds before the other finally answered, in a hushed voice.   
“No, probably not”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaahh~ thanks for the reviews guys! I had a lot of fun writing this one.   
> A few fun facts, all movies mentioned I have seen and loved (Yes even The Conuring), Nyctophobia is real, i suffer of it actually, and it'll be a topic you may find a few more times, also, I think Jean having a thing for scary movies has become a universal headcannon so i used it here as well hehe, also the song Aurore makes them sing is "Let It Go"  
> If anyone is interested, here's my Tumblr: http://jean-the-hipster-donut.tumblr.com/  
> I reblog SnK, Free! and random DC Comics c:   
> anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, leave a few comments and maybe a few requests for what you want to see in this story later on  
> Thanksies~ Bye~  
> -Kaisu


End file.
